5 Little Things
by eL Jung
Summary: 5 hal kecil yang menjadi saksi kisah percintaan YunJae. "Kim Jaejoong tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jung Yunho". a YunJae fic, drabble. OOC, BL. sad ending


Tittle : 5 little things

Cast : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho

Lenght : drabble

Genre : Romance, sad ending ._.v

Warning : OOC, BL, cerita ga nyambung, feel ga dapet, sedihnya juga ga dapet

"maaf.. Tapi sepertinya kita harus berakhir."

Dia lalu pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja

Tak tahukah kau setiap malam aku memikirkanmu eum?  
Tak taukah setiap malam wajahmu selalu terngiang ngiang dalam pikiranku?  
Tak tahukah jika setiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur hanya untuk membayangkan apa yang sedang kau lakukan dan apakah tidurmu nyenyak?

Kisah percintaan yang menyakitkan.. Antara Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho

.

Air terjun

"ayo cepat Boo.. Kau mau kita ketinggalan rombongan dan tersesat di tengah hutan yang sangat berbahaya ini?" omelnya sambil menarikku untuk cepat-cepat bergegas.

"tunggu.. Tunggu dulu.." tahanku.

"apa lagi?"

"apa kau tidak mendengar bunyi gemericik air eoh?"

"air? Air apa?"

Aku menariknya ke arah sumber suara.. Kami berjalan masuk ke hutan bagian terdalam, menjauhi rombongan peserta tour.

Suaranya berasal dari balik semak semak.. Kami masuk kebalik semak itu dan..

"whoa... Air terjunnn.." teriakku girang.

Ya.. Sebuah air terjun.. Air terjun yang keindahannya tak bisa dilukiskan oleh kata-kata. Sebuah pelangi hasil pantulan antara sinar matahari dan air membelah air terjun tepat di tengahnya..

Dan kami bermain sampai lupa waktu.

.

Salju

Dia menutup mataku, sebuah kejutan yang tak kutahu telah dipersiapkan olehnya

"ayo cepat Boo.." katanya tak sabaran.

"bagaimana mau jalan cepat kalau mataku ditutup seperti ini!" protesku kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

Dia menuntunku berjalan entah kemana.. Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya

Akhirnya dia memberhentikan langkah kami. Entah berada dimana aku sekarang

"nah.. Sudah sampai.."

Dia membuka penutup mataku, dan..

Terlihatlah pemandangan kota dari atas, bukan pemandangan biasa.. Tapi.. Seluruh kota dipenuhi oleh tumpukan salju..

"i-ini.." aku terpana sampai tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"bukan sebuah kejutan besar.. Aku menemukannya beberapa hari lalu. Bukankah kau menyukai salju eum?kupikir kau akan terkesan dengan tempat ini."

Dia.. Sangat menakjubkan..

.

Lollipop

Kami sedang berjalan jalan di sebuah tempat perbelanjaan.. Entah apa yang kami cari, hanya berjalan jalan mengelilingi tempat itu tanpa tujuan.

Pandanganku tertuju pada suatu toko. Toko yang menjual berbagai makanan manis.

Aku berhenti di toko itu.. Memperhatikan sebuah barang dari luar kaca toko, sebuah lollipop..

Mungkin merasa aku tidak berada disampingnya, dia berbalik dan berjalan kearahku.

"kau sedang apa eum?" tanyanya penasaran.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Seluruh fokusku masih tertuju pada lollipop itu.

Dia mengikuti arah pandanganku, dan menemukan benda yang sedari tadi sangat kuinginkan.

"kau mau itu eum?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk lollipop itu.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku cepat.

"ayo kita beli.."

"bolehkah?" tanyaku dengan setengah berharap.

"tentu saja.. Ayo." dia menarikku masuk ke toko tersebut.

.

Ice cream

Sudah menjadi kegiatan wajib kami setiap minggunya untuk pergi ke kedai ice cream, dan memesan semangkuk penuh ice cream untuk pasangan..

"tolong satu paket untuk pasangan."

Pelayan itu mencatatkan pesanan kami dan kembali ke dalam.

Seperti biasa.. Aku pasti akan sibuk dengan ice creamnya, dan dia hanya memperhatikanku tanpa ada sedikitpun minat terhadap ice creamnya.

"hei maniak ice cream. Makannya jangan berantakan." katanya sambil mengelap ice cream yang terdapat di ujung bibirku dengan ibu jarinya.

Perlakuan yang sederhana, tapi berhasil memporak-porandakan jantungku.

.

Hujan

30 menit lalu, dia menelponku, memintaku untuk datang ke cafe yang biasa kami kunjungi. 10 menit sudah aku di cafe ini.. dan selama itu pula kami sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing, seperti enggan berbicara.

'hujan' ujarku dalam hati sambil menatap keluar.

"Boo.."

"um? ada apa?" kataku masih sambil memfokuskan diriku dengan hujan.

"maaf.. Tapi sepertinya kita harus berakhir."

a-apa? dia pasti bercanda. ini tidak mungkin! aku pasti bermimpi kan? tuhan.. katakanlah jika aku memang sedang bermimpi.

"t-tapi.. tapi.."

terlambat.. dia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

aku berlari.. berlari mengejarnya, berlari menerobos lebatnya hujan. tak perduli akan sakit, aku harus mencarinya..

tidak ditemukan..

aku terduduk di jalanan, menatap awan yang masih menjatuhkan air.. memukul mukul dadaku yang sesak, menangis dengan ditemani hujan.

"kenapa? KENAPA! KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU?!"

"huks.. Aku membencimu Jung Yunho.. Rasanya sesak huks.. tolong aku kumohon huks.. Sakit sekali.. AKU MEMBENCIMU JUNG YUNHO! A-aku mencintaimu..."

Jung Yunho.. kumohon kembali.. kembalilah.. apa salahku? kenapa kau lakukan ini semua?

aku takut...

.  
Kim Jaejoong tanpa Jung Yunho seperti air terjun tanpa air..

Kim Jaejoong tanpa Jung Yunho seperti musim dingin tanpa salju..

Kim Jaejoong tanpa Jung Yunho seperti lollipop yang hambar..

Kim Jaejoong tanpa Jung Yunho seperti ice cream yang telah meleleh..

dan..

Kim Jaejoong tanpa Jung Yunho seperti dunia tanpa adanya hujan..

Kim Jaejoong tak bisa hidup tanpa Jung Yunho.. Kim Jaejoong terlalu bergantung pada Jung Yunho..

.  
Kim Jaejoong akan lupa bagaimana cara bernafas jika tidak ada Jung Yunho disisinya.

Kim Jaejoong akan lupa bagaimana hidup dengan benar tanpa senyuman seorang Jung Yunho

.  
Kim Jaejoong tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jung Yunho

.

.  
Whatever the reason is, I'm sorry for everything  
What do I do now? I need you  
Even I think I am so pitiful  
All day, I seem like an insane person

The cold wind blows but why can't I accept this farewell?  
This whole town is filled with our memories  
And I don't know why  
Why is farewell the answer? You left me like the wind  
I'm so sick –

.

.

END

How how? Tetap mengecewakan seperti biasa?


End file.
